Svenastal People's Republic
Basic Overview The Svenastal People's Republic is a nation in Scandinavia. It consists of the Swedish counties of Dalarna, Gävleborg, Halland, Jämtland, Jönköping, Kronoberg, Orebro, Skåne, Södermanland, Värmland, Västmanland, and Västra Götaland, and the Danish region of Hovedstaden. It borders Greater Finlandia, Norway and Denmark. It has some of the highest standards of living in the world, largely due to its high GDP per capita, livability scores, and general happiness. Although it is called a "people's republic", it not much more than just socialist, and the name is kept from the 1940s and 50s, when it was a true communist country. History When the Third Reich declared war on Belgium on October 13th, 1939, the United Kingdom and France joined the war, beginning World War Two. Fast forward to 1942 and Operation Weserübung is already in full swing, with the Axis occupying both Norway and Denmark. The Axis are having great victories, already occupying most of Europe, and holding almost a dozen puppets. The United States still has not gotten involved, as they were never attacked. It was looking as if the Axis were set to win. However, Hitler makes a bad mistake. On May 3rd, 1942, he begins "Operation Barbarossa"- an invasion of the USSR. Up until this point, the USSR and the Third Reich had positive relations. They had split Poland, traded, and, more relevantly here, both excersized influence over Sweden. However, upon this invasion, Germany gave up its easy path to victory. It instead decided to make things harder for itself. Around this time, Germany also begins losing its influence over Sweden, while the Soviets instead try to gain more influence over Sweden. By 1943, Sweden was Soviet-aligned. Also in 1943, on July 24th, Operation Weserübung reaches its final stages, and with Sweden not being of much use to Germany anymore, they declared war. Germnay's Blitzkrieg resulted in a quick five-month occupation of Sweden, however the Soviet Union manages to occupy the southeastern area, and on October 21st, 1944, the Svenastal People's Repubic was released as a puppet. It was given Halland, Jönköping, Kalmar, Kronoberg, and Östergötland. The war ended on February 12th, 1946, in the Treaty of Birmingham. Sweden was given independence again, but Svenastal remained existent- also being given the two counties of Orebro and Västra Götaland. A Swedish Pro-Soviet Communist, Martin Hellström, rose to power quickly in Svenastal, and became the nation’s first Prime Minister. After six years, he resigned, giving the position to Christian S. Larsen, who was brainwashed by Soviets a loyal high-ranking member of the Svenastal Communist Party. In 1955, Hellström was denounced by the Soviet Union for his disobedience to the party, after his 1954 speech in Gothenburg about the democratic future of the nation. The first 10 years of its existence were a time of heavy industrial growth and building. Massive Soviet-funded building projects occurred in almost every large city in the nation. It also saw heavy military growth- by 1950, its armed personnel number nearly doubled in size, and by 1958, it had tripled. In 1959, a NATO-supported coup occurred in the nation, taking the ruling SKP out of office and ending Soviet control over the nation. Svenastal joined NATO in 1961, but later left as part of Prime Minister Gry Eld's Four Year Plan, which was created to make Svenastal more relevant and self-sufficient. When Denmark collapsed in 1965, Svenastal, being NATO's best Scandinavian link (rip Norway), rushed in to occupy the Hovedstaden region, consisting of northern Zealand and Bornholm Island. They also got Copenhagen, which they actually made their capital for a little while before switching it to Malmö in 1971. Later, when Denmark reformed, they asked for Hovedstaden back. Svenastal accepted, but in the 90s, they bought it back, this time not from Denmark, but from a foreign occupier. WIP Category:Secondary Nations